Sulenn
Queen Sulenn Messoloriha, born Imperial Princess Sulenn Messon, and later called the Mother of Messoloriha, was the third child of Emperor of the Sefenlands Makexes Messon and his Empress Wife Sai Messon (Anai). Sulenn was the first monarch of the Delkish Empire, sat the Lycanthrone on the final day of her reign. Sulenn helped to organize the Lobott Coup which overthrew her father, ending his cruel reign, as well as his life, and the lives of most of her family. Most of their deaths were deemed necessary to ensure peace in Deres and the Delklands, but Sulenn stipulated that she would only aid the rebellion known as the War in Lobott if both her and her baby boy Xermos' safety and imperial rights were assured. After the coup and the Deylki-Sefenlander War, Sulenn married Baashbul Wall to form the House of Messoloriha, entering into the Alliance of Union by Marriage. Her dynasty persisted even past the time of Huron Space. Her son would succeed her as king, but his sons and daughters succeeded him as Princes of Crahia, whereas the sons and daughters of Sulenn's son by Baash, Isael Messoloriha, instead succeeded Xermos as kings and queens. History: From a young age Sulenn Messon was very opinionated, privately opposing the war that her father was waging, the so-called Power War wherein the emperor sought to raise the Sefenlands to the status of Power-That-Is. Eventually, her strict moral code led her to cooperate with a secret army of rebel Lobott participating in the War in Lobott. Her breaking point was when she learned that Makexes had consulted arcane books detailing how to create black, monstrous, human-shaped golems. The secret rebel army, known as the Wolfpack of Arkadia, was made up of rebel cells entitled with colorful codenames, such as: the Leaping Wolves, the Wyldcats, the Yellow Lycans, the Wooden Wolves, the Warwolves, the Foxes of Fear, and the Black Beetles (made up of West Pilantinemen). To Sulenn's surprise, the leader of the Wooden Wolves turned out to be a high-ranking Lobott lord, Baash Wall, who had seemingly successfully crushed the rebels at many points. The future queen was an integral part of the Lobott Coup. It began with her purposely sabotaging intelligence efforts on part of the Sefenlands. She also carried out several covert assassinations, and most importantly, allowed the Lobott access to Messink's Keep. This all started after the outing of rebel Uai Safrai, a half-Sayerthenner, half-Sefenlander eunuch who had served her father as his spymaster. Uai had been sabotaging the Sefenlands for decades, and escaped Makexes to Lobott. One day he returned, and spoke to the future queen in private. He remarked that he had noticed her nearly-hidden looks of disgust around Makexes, and asked of her to aid the rebels. He later explained that if she refused, she would simply have been killed then and there. This was less than an hour after she learned of her father's evil plan, no doubt purposefully timed on Uai's part. She agreed, and together they staged her kidnapping by the Lobott. She became intimately acquainted with their rebellion, and upon her return to safety following the payment of a hefty ransom, she pretended to take on a great interest in fighting the rebellion. She was given access to a fake spy network created by Uai, and knowingly gave false information to her father and his advisors. The Lobott Coup was nearly perfectly enacted, and the House of Messon was nearly slaughtered at Messink's Keep. However, Makexes survived, and escaped to White-Sphinx. He believed himself victorious, still relying on faulty numbers for the size of the rebellion. In actuality, Baash had now enough men and support to stage a limited invasion of the Sefenlands. They took the city by storm, and Baash himself shot the emperor with his musket Jenahia, "dove shit." Category:Characters Category:Monarchs Category:Delkish Monarchs